Special Request: Make me a Chocolate!
by prae-333
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Lucy forgot to make Natsu a chocolate... rumor is that he's gonna burn her alive. Seriously.


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

With a goofy grin, he hums a little tune to the lovely atmosphere the guild is currently in. Today is Valentine's after all, a day full of opportunities and heartbreaks, but nevertheless, excitement was definitely in store for Natsu today. Despite what anyone else says, today was a day for the guys... yep, guys as in, like, dudes.

Because today... the guys are getting chocolates for no reasonable reason. Well, besides love confessions or whatever. But for Natsu, it's only the sweet, creamy goodness that will soon fill his mouth that he can't wait for. So he waits, because whether or not the girls like him, there are always those 'obligatory' chocolates that he mostly gets every year.

The salmon-haired boy sits down on one of the many table seats in the guild and hums, he watches with smiling eyes at the little festivity before him as the girls give the guys chocolates. He had already received some himself, namely from the Strauss sisters and Wendy (and Charle). He knows that he'll certainly get one from Levy - who is currently handing a rather large heart-shaped chocolate to Gajeel by the way - and maybe from Kinana and Erza. Cana was out of the question though, because everyone knows that once you receive some from her, alcohol poisoning was inevitable.

While Natsu glances around the guild, the sunny hair of a certain girl named Lucy catches his onyx eyes. Dressed in pink, red, and white, she looks as cute as a doll. Natsu smiles even more brightly once he realized that there will be one more chocolate he'll get to devour tonight. He moves his legs up to sit cross-legged and moves side-to-side slightly like a little kid ready for a praise. Lucy smiles a brilliant smile when she gives cute little chocolates to Gray and then Elfman and then Happy, swirling around like it was a ball.

And at last, she finally reaches Natsu. The boy grins, she grins back and sits down besides him.

"Valentine is lovely, isn't it Natsu?"

"Yeah. Chocolates sure are great, too!"

"Yep, it sure is!"

A moment of silence and the Dragonslayer is impatient.

"So... Lucy, do you have something to give me?"

"Hm? Something?"

"Yeah... like, chocolates maybe?"

Unexpectedly, the blonde's eyes widen as large as Erza's cakes and a huge gasp escapes her throat.

"C-crap... Natsu, I-I totally forgot about you!"

And at this, everyone else dramatically gasp.

* * *

"Bwahahaha! I can't believe Lucy forgot to make chocolates for fire-moron!" Gray guffaws, stripping all the while. He was currently seated at a table with most of the guild members around, all very interested to discuss about the aforementioned incident.

"And yet she dares to give Gray-sama a chocolate?! How could she!" Juvia bit into her handkerchief, pulling it with much strength. She went ignored like always.

"That was rather strange of Lucy though." Erza commented, "It's odd for her to forget about Natsu."

"Yeah! Don't they lllllllike each other?" Happy chirpily added. Everyone nodded their heads, wondering the same thing as the blue Exceed. They obviously spend every waking second together, so of course everyone was curious about the two's relationship. It was kind of strange by now if they _weren't_ together.

"... Where are those two anyways?" Levy asks.

"Oh, they're in the guild's kitchen. Natsu mentioned something about forcing Lucy to make him a chocolate." Mirajane replied, smiling innocently, "I wonder how it's going in there?"

Silence.

"With those two? It's probably a disaster." Gajeel said gruffly to which everyone let out a knowing sigh.

* * *

"But Natsu~... I'm going to make a mess out of this outfit!" Lucy whines, totally not happy at the fact that she had just gotten locked in the kitchen with a total fire hazard, "C'mon! Next Valentine's, I'll definitely make you the biggest chocolate ever... so please let me out!" So now, she's using every mean to escape.

"No way! I don't want to wait 'til next year!" Came the simple and childish reply from Natsu.

"Ugh. You are unbelievable!"

"Hey! It's your fault for forgetting about me! So much for friendship, jeez." And in an instant, an emotion unknown to Natsu flashes through Lucy's eyes, a bright pink blush covering her pouting face.

"It's not that I really forgot about you... it's just..." The Celestial Mage mumbles, leaving off the rest of her thoughts for the air to find out. The Dragonslayer looks at her, obvious confusion adorning his face. Lucy sighs and averts her eyes, "Fine. I'll make you some chocolate." she says, finally defeated.

"Alright!"

"But you gotta help out, got it?!" The blonde sternly points at the pink-head.

"That's okay with me!"

And soon, Lucy will come to regret her decision.

* * *

"NATSU! DON'T YOU DARE BURN THAT!"

5 seconds later.

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT!"

Another 5 seconds later.

"NATSU. DROP. IT."

_Another_ 5 seconds later.

"OMG NATSU. IF YOU EAT ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS SUBSTANCE FROM THE FRIDGE, I WILL PERSONALLY POISON YOU MYSELF."

So while proceeding to make her chocolate, Lucy realizes she's an idiot. Like, who the heck would want to cook with Natsu? Like, seriously, what in the world was she thinking? LIKE, this idiot was worse than a kid with a pyromaniac problem. One hundred times worse.

And while she berates Natsu for every little (and stupid) thing he does, she also wonders why she is so in love with such a moron. Yep, love... because she no longer swims the Nile any longer. Lucy could say it was his smile with those cute little fangs or maybe it was his determined and bright eyes that she fell for. Or maybe those abs? Or even his unique hair color? She doesn't know, but what she does know is that she fell hard. As cliched and simple as that.

But this idiot doesn't know a thing. He doesn't know that being alone together is like a dream come true for her. He doesn't know that her flushed face right now was indeed _not_ from the heat in the kitchen. He doesn't know that she is so lost in thought sometimes, thinking about _him_, until she is brought back by the word 'weirdo'. He doesn't know... but that's okay.

The time spent with him and everyone else in Fairy Tail was enough. It will forever be enough for Lucy...

"Oi, you're spacing out again. Weirdo." Oops. She's done it again.

"Ah. Actually, I think I'm done." The celestial mage says as she look down at her work.

"Really? Then let's eat it!"

"W-wait! We still have to freeze it for a few hours for it to harden."

"Oh. I see."

Silence.

"So... can I leave now?"

"Wha? No! We have to wait and eat it together!"

"OMG." Lucy sighs, exasperated. How could she expect anything else from Natsu? She looks at the disaster the scarf-boy made in the kitchen and face-palm. Flour (which was not needed at all during the preparations by the way) was thrown everything, remains of half-eaten 'mysterious substances' scattered in the sink, burnt cook books (well, burnt _everything_), and spatulas and knifes implanted onto the ceiling like dangerous ice spikes. The girl promptly begin to pick up after the mess.

"Oh. Let me help, Lucy!" And as if heaven was playing with the blonde, their hands coincidentally touch. They look up into each other's eyes in synchronization and freeze on the spot. Lucy inwardly freaks out, her heart about to burst like a bomb. She hesitantly but quickly look down... and her cocoa eyes widened at the sight of their hands. Natsu's boyish hand on top of her's...

_It was his hands._

It was his destructive yet protective hands that she first fell in love with. Those hands that she would high-five after a mission finished... those hands that would lift her up after defeat... those hands that she can hold during happy or grieving times without a doubt.

The celestial mage can't help but let out a light laugh.

"... Lucy?"

"... Y'know Natsu... I didn't really forget to make a chocolate for you," Lucy looks up at the salmon-haired boy again, "It's just... I was deciding whether to give you an 'obligatory' chocolate or a... 'I like you' chocolate that I didn't have time to do it."

"An 'I like you' chocolate?"

"... Yeah. Because... I _like-like_ you, Natsu." And Lucy lights up a beautiful smile, an adorable blush appearing upon her cheeks. Butterflies leap out of her heart's cage and the sunny-blonde girl feels like she had just traveled a thousand destinations and finally reached her home. She was so elated with herself for finally letting off her words out loud that she almost didn't hear Natsu's meaningful words.

"Well, I like you too Lucy... don't tell anyone else but I wanted your chocolates the most!" He then holds her hand with certainty and laugh his usual, cheerful laugh. The blonde chuckles along with Natsu, leaving it for the heavens to find out whether or not what the Dragonslayer said was an actual confession.

Either way, as long as she could hold the hand that she loves so much... it was enough.

* * *

"Um. Everyone... don't you think Natsu-san and Lucy-san have been in the kitchen for a little too long?" Wendy suddenly points out to fellow guild members.

"... Yes, you're right Wendy-chan. I wonder if everything is alright in there?" Mirajane taps her chin thoughtfully, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Then how about we check on them?" Erza stated the obvious to which everyone agrees.

"WAIT. What if they're... y'know. Doing something in there." Came a comment from Cana.

"Psh. That fire-piss is denser than a rock. There's no way something is happenin' in there." Gray says nonchalantly, despite slightly being hypocritical. "The worst that could be happening in there is if Natsu accidentally burned the kitchen or burned Lucy alive." The stripper laughs, not realizing he had just said something that very will be chaos to come.

"S-somehow... that's highly possible." Pantherlily spoke, his tone serious as can be.

"A-aye... maybe that's why they're in there for so long?!" Happy cries out, flying in a panic.

Pause.

"OH NO." The whole guild simultaneously and dramatically gasp.

In an instant, Team Natsu move in the speed of light to the double kitchen doors, their friends following after them like an army.

"NATSU! LUCY! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS, SOMEONE HIT ME!" Erza practically screams, banging her head at the door in apology.

"ERZA, CALM DOWN!" Gray shouted, removing his clothes in cold sweat, obviously not calm himself. The ice mage then bang on the steel kitchen door with much force. "LAVA-BRAIN! YOU BETTER HAD NOT BURNED LUCY ALIVE, YOU MORON!"

"NATSU~ LUCY~!" Happy cries out a waterfall, "DON'T DIE~! WAHHH!"

"If only I knew this was going to happen... if only I knew this was going to happen... it's my fault... it's my fault..." Chanted a distraught Wendy. Even Charle think she's broke.

And after a good whole minute of banging and yelling at the door, everyone stops breathing.

"... I think... they're really dead in there." The ice mage says as he stares blankly at the door in front of him. "OMG. THEY'RE DEAD."

"... T-this is all your fault, Gray." The blue Exceed says, a little _too_ emotionless, "YOU JINXED IT!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHACK, HAPPY! HOW CAN YOU JUST BLAME THIS ON ME?!" And all of a sudden, Gray feels murderous eyes on him.

* * *

With a bang, the steel kitchen door opens, revealing two figures hand-in-hand.

"Oi. What are you guys doing out here?" Natsu asks, observing the scene before him. Erza was currently on top of Gray with a fist in the air, the latter looking all bruised up like a bear had just attacked him, and everyone else surrounding them like a wall. Juvia seems to be crying out in protest for some reason. The pink-head looks skeptical for a second then said, "If you guys want chocolate, too bad! It's mine, got it?! I'll never tell you that it's in the fridge!"

"NATSU! LUCY!" Happy exclaims, flying at full speed to the blonde's bosom.

"E-Eh? What's wrong Happy?" Lucy asks, eyes wide at the little creature hugging her, "Did you miss us that much?"

Hearing two familiar voices, all heads suddenly turned to them.

"WE THOUGHT NATSU BURNED YOU ALIVE, LUCY!" The scarlet-haired woman yells exaggeratedly, quickly getting off of the ebony-haired man, and running up to the couple. "I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" And they were soon crushed by a so-called "embrace" from Erza.

"HEY! You guys really thought I'd burned Lucy alive?!" Natsu yelled.

"YES." Came the unanimous reply.

Pause.

"... Yeah, I guess it's possible, huh." The pink-head says sheepishly. Everyone then laugh boisterously, completely forgotten about the earlier commotion. This does not sit well with a certain stripper, however.

"YOU JERKS! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BEAT ME TO A PULP AND THEN-" And just when Gray was about to go on forever about what bastards the rest of them were, he notices something peculiar, "Woah, wait. Flame-idiot and Lucy... ARE YOU GUYS HOLDING HANDS. OMG, THEY ARE TOTALLY HOLDING HANDS, GUYS."

Pause.

"So they _were_ doing something in there! Damn... I should have had a bet on this..." Cana loudly mumbled.

An "eep!" sound escapes Lucy's lips and she pulls out of Natsu's grasp in a split second. It wasn't fast enough for the eyes of her friends however. Gray went as pale as the ice he wields, Erza started bowing down like they were the king and queen yelling something along the line of "I'm sorry for being so inexperience!", Wendy blushed from ears to ears, Charle being choked from under the girl's crushing grasp, but surprising of all was Happy's reaction.

"Wait, so you guys lllllllike each other?"

"W-Wah? Wait! It's not really what you guys think! Nothing happened and-" Lucy was ignored.

"B-But... if you guys really lllllllike each other... t-then," The blue Exceed starts tearing up to the surprise of everyone, "T-then...! My saying of 'you lllllllike each other'... WON'T BE FUNNY ANYMORE!" And Happy starts bawling melodramatically like a soap opera.

And the Fairy Tail guild toppled over.

* * *

"God... it must almost be the end of the world when that flame-ass didn't burn bunny girl alive, but actually made a move..."

"No kidding."

"I-I am too inexperience..."

"... I-It's my fault..."

"WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR FAULT?!"

"Gray-sama! Juvia will nurse your wounds!"

"BUT IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! WAHHH~!"

"I TOLD YOU! NOTHING HAPPENED! TELL THEM, NATSU!"

"... Chocolate~"

"IT'S NOT MANLY TO JUST SAY ONE LINE AT THE END!"

"..."

"OMG. Valentine is whack."

* * *

**A/N: ****This is for yaushiecontests on**** tumblr!**

So... yeah. I've always been bad at contests and always been bad at working on a 'themed' idea, but it was fun!

Does this story even count as romance? I TRIED. REALLY. It's hard to make characters IN characters when I want to make them lovey-dovey at the same time... IDK.

I hope you enjoyed it readers! HAVE A WHACK-Y VALENTINE'S DAY (AND YES, I AM JINXING YOU)!


End file.
